


One of us is going to Die

by StrawberrySugarFox



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Gore, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Positive Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Smut, Songfic, Violence, bottom! Angel, me and mr.wolf, top! Alastor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySugarFox/pseuds/StrawberrySugarFox
Summary: Alastor was no stranger to the red light district.No, he didn’t exactly partake in sins of the flesh, not the ones these whores will go to Hell for. But targets… they were always so easy to pick here. Almost unfair, too easy. He was looking for a challenge.And he found it, in the skimpy shimmering midnight sequins that held the hue of the night sky. In the redbottomed black heels, and in the blonde and brown hair that danced just above the shoulder. He saw his challenge in the painted lips that were forming the words of a raunchy tune on the stage in front of him.based from the song "Me and Mr.Wolf"
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	One of us is going to Die

Alastor was no stranger to the red light district.

No, he didn’t exactly partake in sins of the flesh, not the ones these whores will go to Hell for. But targets… they were always so easy to pick here. Almost unfair, too easy. He was looking for a challenge. 

And he found it, in the skimpy shimmering midnight sequins that held the hue of the night sky. In the redbottomed black heels, and in the blonde and brown hair that danced just above the shoulder. He saw his challenge in the painted lips that were forming the words of a raunchy tune on the stage in front of him.

Most importantly, he saw his challenge in the square of the jawline, in the broadness of the shoulders, and in the bulge in the sequins more south then one would expect. Yes, he would seduce this man and turn him into dinner.

The challenge was trying to get a date with the singer.

He was known to be Jessica Rabbit-esq, his touches fleeting, and never opening his dressing room door until showtime. He had begun leaving extra drinks on his table when he watched the man perform, just for him to drink. The singer always did, enjoying the attention.

It was the action he performed tonight that led to his demise. 

He told the waitress to send the strange redcoat to his dressing room after his show, he wanted to know about this man. 

And thats how he ended up with his makeup smudged on this mans trousers.

“My name is Alastor.” he had said, his wording just a little off. Like he learned english second, a twinge of cajun to his voice. His voice was recognized as one of those radio hosts.

“My name is Angel Dust, baby~!” the singer had replied, a shimmering red dress sparkling in the dim lights. 

“No, it isn’t.” Alastor had replied, his tone was warm. It took the singer by surprise, and he had been scared. Scared of who he was, was this man here to kill him? Had his father changed his mind? Was he an obsessed fan?

No, his anxiety had gone to ease once the handsome man spoke again. “Your name, it isn’t really Angel Dust, is it? I want to know your _real_ name. Won’t you grant me one peice of intimacy you don’t show the crowd?”

He regretted saying it, knowing its a terrible idea to tell your true name. But it was something about the glint in Alastors eye that made him trust him.

“Anthony. It’s Anthony. Is yours really Alastor?” Anthony had taken some drinks from his glass now, listening to the man talk, sometimes his accent would slip in.

Anthony had ended up on his knees, Alastors fingers knotted into his hair. This was new for both of them.

Alastor never really enjoyed when his prey did these sorts of things, but this little treat was something different.

Anthony rarely blew after showtime. 

Alastor collapsed back onto one of the chairs in the dressing room, his tie undone and his hair disheveled. 

Anthony stood proudly, wiping saliva and spend off his lips.

“That was fun, mi cervo. Now if y’want t’not tell yer missus about this, I’ll gladly do you again.” He began brushing out his hair, sitting before the large vanity. He hand froze when the quick fuck spoke up from the chair, an abnormality worse then him on his knees after a show.

“Anthony, may I take you out to dinner sometime?”


End file.
